


The More Things Change

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Finn being a tease, Finn likes touching Sami's butt, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this in about an hour and it shows, M/M, Quickly written fic again.., Sami and social media, Sami being neurotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: Finn is back. Sami is happy. After they reunite...they....reunite...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to. No one bullied me this time specifically. But way to many people on tumblr did indirect bullying by fan personing very much. I wrote this in like an hour so it's even worse than most of my stuff. You have been warned.

Sami paced in the locker room, waiting for Finn to get out of the shower. He’d debated about showering with him, but the congratulations from other wrestlers backstage had delayed Finn, and Sami’s hands started sweating at the knowing looks from the others in the locker room. So he’d gotten in the shower just to get away from the smirks. And there were still too many people in the locker room to convincingly decide that he just _had_ to have another shower. And Sami was pretty sure he would not be able to stand the Herculean effort it would take not to touch Finn’s warm, wet body as he lathered the spicy scented body wash over his washboard abs...the ginger flushed, quickly settling his duffle bag over his lap. He heard Xavier giggle and studiously ignored him.

Finally Finn emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Sami gulped. Finn grinned and nonchalantly dressed himself. Sami looked at his own feet, trying to control his breathing. Sometimes Finn was a jerk. 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he looked up into his boyfriend’s startlingly blue eyes.

“Ready to go, love?” Finn asked with a rather teasing smile.

Sami nodded. He ignored Big E’s giggle.

* * *

The car ride was a blur, all he could remember was the feeling of **_want, need_ **. Sure they had seen each other off and on during Finn’s recovery, but the infrequency of it made it difficult to not be hurt by the distance. The haze of Sami’s mind snapped back into focus the second they were in the elevator alone. He felt his back hit the wall as lips closed hard over his own. He gasped into the kiss, letting Finn take the lead, licking into the ginger’s mouth and sucking on his tongue.

“Do ya know how much I’ve missed this? Bein’ in the ring with you. Almost took ya in front of all those people. Could barely keep my hands of you.”

Sami blushed, then let out a breathless giggle. “T-that’s not very PG Mr. Balor.”

“Fuck PG.” Finn growled, a very delightful shiver going down Sami’s spine at the sound.

Sami nodded dumbly as the elevator finally made a quiet ‘ding’ and opened on their floor. There was a giggly race to their hotel room door, which Sami won after tripping Finn, who promised retribution. They dragged their bags inside and paused for a moment in front of the Queen sized bed. Taking in the moment, the newness of this particular situation.

Sami surprised himself by being the first to break the silence. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Then it was a flurry of hands and clothes and feet and they fell into bed together, Finn grinding his hips down into Sami’s. Curses and helpless moans filling the air as they touched, kissed, and felt each other. Sami wasn’t quite sure where Finn got the bottle of lube from, but a slick finger teasing at his entrance made him hiss.

“Alright, love?” Finn asked, sounding concerned.

“Yes.” Sami answered, leaning up to kiss him. “More than alright. Just...it’s a lot.”

Finn nodded, peppering his face with kisses as he slowly opened him up. Sami’s moans turned into a whimper as Finn found his prostate, gently stimulating it until he was fucking back down on his fingers.

“Finn, please…” 

“As you wish.” He replied, gently removing his fingers and rolling a condom over his painfully hard dick. 

A gentle but relentless pressure, and then he was fully within Sami’s tightness. 

“I’m ok. You can move.” 

The gentleness Finn wanted to keep in their first encounter after his return didn’t last long. The moans, whimpers and filth coming from his lover’s mouth was too much for him and soon the hard snap of his hips had the headboard hitting rhythmically against the wall.

“Fuck. You feel so good, darling. Taking all of me so well.” He growled, his hands reaching up to play with Sami’s nipples.

“P-please...I need…” Sami stuttered.

“Want to get yourself off?”

Sami could only nod in response.

“Touch yourself, a chroí.”

Sami reached between their bodies, wrapping a hand around his cock, his knuckles dragging against Finn’s stomach as he stroked himself frantically, his hips stuttering forward, helping Finn deeper into his body.

“Oh fuck!” Finn cursed, pumping once, twice, and then cumming deep into Sami’s trembling body.

A few strokes later, Sami followed, spilling all over his hand and onto both their stomachs. They just laid there, breathing for a few minutes, before they heard a pounding on the wall right above the headboard.

“Some of us are trying to sleep! Jesus Christ!” Came a completely disgusted male voice coming muffled, but understandable, through the wall.

“I don’t think Jesus had anything to do with what just happened in the room.” Supplied a faint female voice, sounding even more scandalized.

Sami looked absolutely mortified as Finn tried desperately to keep from laughing, finally having to deaden his mirth in a pillow.

The voices from the other room didn’t say anything further, possibly mollified by the current silence.

“M-maybe next time we should get an Airbnb.” Sami stuttered as Finn went to get a damp wash cloth to clean him up.

“Perhaps darling. More places to bend you over, certainly.” He said with a teasing grin.

He promptly got a pillow to the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami freaks out about social media. Finn doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I decided to continue with this. Sort of going to be a compilation of little SamiFinn one shots and will be updated when the mood strikes (read: inconsistently). Consider each chapter linked, but they can certainly stand alone. Hopefully this will garner some shrieks from certain individuals.  
> (this one was written on and off in about three hours, so take it with a grain of salt)

A quiet squeak. Then a louder squeak. Then a mortified sounding “Oh my goodness.” Then a low groan of embarrassment.

Finn finally poked his head out from the bathroom. His face was covered by a particularly luridly green face mask that Dana had insisted he try and he was rather satisfied that it made him look like some kind of horrible sea creature.

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked, noticing Sami sitting cross legged on the bed, looking concernedly at his laptop.

Sami looked up, his cheeks flushed and his face looking guilty.

“I-it’s nothing Finn...I….you look like the Creature from the Black Lagoon.”

“I do, don’t I?” Finn said, preening for a moment before getting back to the matter at hand. “Stop trying to change the subject, what are you squeaking about in here?”

Sami tried to surreptitiously put the laptop on the floor, but Finn rescued it, taking a look.

“This is just a bunch of those silly twitter people talking about us. I mean, most of them have figured it out already, but I don’t see the problem. Nothing more cringe worthy than usual.”

Sami’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

“Come on, babe. Tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

“Y-you touched my butt….a lot.”

“I do touch your butt a lot. It’s an awesome butt. I’m quite partial to it...oh.” Finn took another look at the Twitter comments in this new light.

“They are talking about it...all the time. There...is... _fanfiction_...” Sami whispered in a horrified voice.

“Well darling, sort of part of being a celebrity these days. People write ridiculous and salacious things about you. I mean, in our case they are mostly right, but still. And some of them are pretty funny. I mean, I’d love to be able to suck my own..” Sami squeaked; Finn chuckled. “...and anyway, a vast majority of these comments are just saying we look cute together. That doesn’t bother me none.”

“T-that's...that's true…” Sami conceded.

“See? Nothing to worry about. What matters is what happens between the two of us. Not what random people on the internet think. Unless they are agreeing to how great your butt is. Because everyone should agree about that. Whether or not they get to touch it.”

“B-but m-maybe you shouldn’t touch my butt so much.” Sami mused, and quickly followed up with. “In the ring! In the ring that is...and...maybe...in public...”

Finn made a face, the mask cracking in a few places. 

“I’ll be right back.” He promised.

Sami nodded nervously.

Mask dispatched with, Finn walked back into the hotel bedroom, sitting next to Sami on the bed, who was chewing on his bottom lip.

“Love...I’m never going to not want to touch your ass. Like I said, it’s an awesome ass. And I’m lucky you allow me to touch it at all. But people noticing our touches on social media is nothing to worry about. They’re just jealous they can’t have what I can…” Finn leered slightly.

“B-but...they know…”

“They knew a month or two after I debuted in NXT, to be fair.”

Sami made a little moan of chagrin.

Finn gently hugged him, pulling him down into the bed and hovering over him. He began to trail feather light kisses down his neck.

“Oh, sweetheart. I know you like being private. But dammit I love people knowing how irresistible I find you. I will stop if you want me too. I will. But I really don’t care what people think and I’d really like to touch your ass whenever the mood strikes. If that’s ok.”

Sami moaned softly.

“And of course, any time you change your mind I would...restrain myself…” 

Sami clutched at Finn’s arms, angling his neck so Finn could better kiss it.

“Greedy thing.” Finn admonished, but continued his kisses, deepening them and adding a few light nips.

Sami sighed, gently pulling Finn’s head back so he could look him in the eyes.

“You really wanna keep touching my butt in public?”

“Very much so. But you have the final say, Sami.”

Sami closed his eyes, thinking for a few moments. Then a slightly mischievous grin flitted across his features.

“Well, we ought to be good to our fans and give them something to talk about…”

Finn chuckled. “That’s the spirit!”

Sami propped himself up on his elbows, giving Finn a deep kiss.

“Now...I seem to remember something about you finding me irresistible?”

Finn grinned down at him. “Now there’s my Sami.”

“Yes. Sami with the awesome butt.”

“Mmmhmm…” Finn went back to kissing his neck, then helped Sami take his shirt off.

“Awesome arms….awesome chest...awesome...belly button…” Finn sing songed, kissing each mentioned body part.

“Awesome belly button?” Sami giggled. “You’re so weird.”

“Yeah, well...you were caring what people on the internet thought about us.” Finn countered.

“Touche.”

Finn kissed his belly button again, then slowly slid off Sami’s sweatpants and briefs. 

“Awesome dick too…” he said thickly, running a finger down it gently.

“Oh fuck..” Sami arched into his touch.

Finn lowered his head, gently suckling on the tip.

“Finn….” Sami breathed, trying his best to keep his hips from bucking up into the hot, wet heat.

Finn pulled off for a moment, stroking Sami’s thighs. “So good for me, a chroí.” He lowered his head again, taking all he could of Sami in his mouth, sucking in earnest  
Sami moaned, unable to stop his hips from arching up slightly, but Finn was able to compensate and let more of his lover fill his throat. Finn moaned, letting the vibrations along Sami’s shaft.

“P-please..” Sami stuttered.

Finn slowly pulled off of him, quickly grabbing lube from his bag.

“Time for that awesome ass to get some lovin’” He leered

Sami huffed a laugh. “You are ridiculous.”

Finn grinned and popped open the bottle, drizzling some onto his fingers before gently circling Sami’s hole.

“Holy shit…” 

“Open up for me, darling...relax…” Finn cooed, one finger slowly sinking into him.

He carefully pumped that one finger in and out, finally adding a second and scissoring gently. 

Sami’s moans were coming almost unbroken now, his body slowly writhing.

“Absolutely lovely.” Finn whispered, watching Sami’s flushed body coming apart on his fingers.

A third finger had Sami mewling and necessitated Finn using his other hand to keep his hips still. A few more minutes of preparation and Finn could barely restrain himself.

“Do you feel, ready love?”

The redhead nodded and Finn gave a little sigh of relief, slicking his cock with lube and slowly teasing Sami’s hole with his dick. 

“Finn…” Sami whined.

“Alright, alright, love…” Finn soothed, slowly pushing inside, giving a low moan as he bottomed out. 

“F-fuck…” Sami moaned.

“You alright darlin’?”

“Y-yeah….move…”

Finn kissed his neck, slowly driving his cock into Sami. “You feel amazing as always..”

Sami moaned, his hips grinding down as Finn moved. “So good..”

Finn slowly sped up his thrusts, the tightness around him making him curse, sweat dripping from his hairline.

“Want me to touch you?” 

“Please Finn...oh god…”

Finn gave a feral grin, his movement quickening as he wrapped a hand around Sami’s hard dick.

“Love you like this, darling. Raw and open and desperate…” He growled, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Sami fisted the sheets “Fuck….holy shit Finn...so fucking good…”

“Got quite the mouth on you, don’t you?” Finn smirked, redoubling his efforts, the headboard smacking against the wall.

“Oh god…”

“C’mon darling...let go...cum for me…”

Sami whined, practically ripping the sheets clenched in his hands.

“You like that don’t you? Little slut.”

Sami wailed, cumming over Finn’s fist and his own stomach.

“So good for me…” Finn grabbed his hips, his thrusts becoming more erratic until he came, cursing and shuddering, collapsing onto Sami.

“W-wow.” Sami giggled, panting.

“Mhmm..” Finn took a couple deep breaths before gently pulling out and stumbling to the bathroom for a washcloth and carefully wiping down Sami’s chest and still sensitive hole.

They lay together on the bed, their hands entwined just enjoying the stillness for a few minutes.

“Y-you know...you only think you can’t do the...being able to suck your own…” Sami ventured, somehow managed to turn an even more deep shade of red.

“Oh?” Finn said, chuckling.

“I mean...you haven’t actually _tried_ it...have you?”

“Maaybee…” Finn gave a cheeky grin.

“Oh... _OH_ …” Sami spluttered. “I..I see…”

“But doesn’t mean I couldn’t...try...again…” He purred. “You want me too, darling?”

“Yeahmaybeifyouwantto.” Was the quick and flustered reply.

“Such a kinky little fucker. But who knows...maybe with a little help…” Finn waggled his eyebrows.

“ ** _YES!_** ” Sami almost shouted. “I mean yes..I like..being helpful..I’m a good helper..I…”

Finn shut him up with a kiss. “I’ll definitely think about it.”

“G-good...that’s good.” Sami answered nervously.

“You’ll be the death of me, darling. But with that ass I’ll die a happy man.” Finn smacked said ass approvingly.

Sami giggled. “You _do_ know what they say about your ass, right?”

Finn’s lips twitched. “Why do you think I wear those trunks?”

A short pause elapsed as they stared at each other. 

Followed by two full, loud belly laughs.

* * *

Samoa Joe, unlucky in his opinion at managing to book the hotel room next to them considering everything he had just heard, ground his teeth. “This means **_war_**. .”

**Author's Note:**

> a chroí is Irish Gaelic for "heart" or "my heart" according to the interwebs


End file.
